Let's have a bet!
by TenshiKawaii27
Summary: My very first OneShot. Tsurara and Rikuo decided to have a bet. If Tsurara loses, she has to tell him her crush! What happens next? Read to find out!


**xxx Let's have a bet! xxx**

This is my very first one-shot fan fiction about Nurarihyon no Mago. Hope you guys enjoy it and if ever this chapter has many likes and good reviews, I might post more one-shots about this couple. So please review! On with the story! Oh, BTW: BEWARE OF OOC! =.="

**~3~**

"Seriously? Shima asked you on a date?" Rikuo shouted. "R-Rikuo! Lower your voice a bit, it's really embarrassing!" His companion whispered as she tried to calm him down.

But she really didn't understand why Shima likes her. She was never popular in school… Her attitude is a bit tomboyish… She was always alone… And it seems like the only person that knows she exist is he and Rikuo…

"He's been asking you out for four consecutive days already! And you're really cold, Tsurara. Why don't you give the poor guy a chance?" He scoffed.

Tsurara lowered her head. "I don't really feel the same way about him."

"Who do you like then?" He asked.

"E-Eh?" Tsurara was shocked to hear this. "W-Well… I-It's a secret!" She shouted.

"C'mon, Tsurara! I really want to know who!" He grinned. "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No way! Just because you're my best bud, I don't have to tell you everything, ya' know, Rikuo!"

"I know! Let's have a bet!"

"A bet?" She asked, confused. "Yeah! Let's bet on…" He thought for a moment. "I got it! Whether or not Shima will ask you out again tomorrow! If he does, you lose! If he doesn't, you win! Sounds good?"

"Sure! What are the stakes, then?" She asked.

"If you lose, you'll have to tell me who you like! If I lose, I'll do whatever you want me to do! Deal?" He said as he reached out his hand. "Deal…" Tsurara accepted his hand as a sign of agreement.

**~3~**

The next day…

'_Ohmygod! Ohmygod! Ohmygod!' _Tsurara panicked inside but tried to remain cool outside. Why was she panicking? What else? Of course, Shima's coming toward her!

"H-Hello, Oikawa-san…" Shima said, a blush on his face.

"Hello, Shima-kun. How can I help you?" She greeted.

"W-Well… I was wondering if…" He scratched the back of his head.

'_Please don't ask me out! Please don't ask me out!' _Tsurara thought to herself.

"Are you free today? I was wondering if… you know… we could go out or something."

'_Damn! I'm doomed!' She thought._

"W-Well… You see… I'm really busy today. I'm sorry, maybe some other time, 'kay?" She faked a smile.

"O-Oh, okay then! See you, Oikawa-san!" He bid her goodbye as he ran in the corridor.

"Great! Just great!" Tsurara shouted. She then punched and kicked the wall several times to cool off. "Now I'll have to tell Rikuo…" She sighed.

"So, Shima asked you out again?" Rikuo, who was now standing right in front of her, grinned. "Great! You lost our deal! Now tell me who he is!"

"M-Maybe some other time." She said as she walked away. "Oh no! You lost the bet, you have to tell me!" He said as he grabbed her shoulder.

"N-No way! I'm not saying!" She ran. But before she could do so, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. She blushed hard as Rikuo lifted her up in the air.

"No running! You have to tell me!" He grinned.

"O-Okay! Okay! Just let me go!" She shouted. By now, it was dawn so the whole campus was practically empty.

"Great!" He smiled happily as he let her down.

"You bastard…" She whispered. Her face was now red of embarrassment.

"Now, tell me who it is!" He said.

"Uhmmm… Well… I-It's…" She tried to tell but she couldn't do it.

"C'mon, Tsurara!" He then went even closer to her.

She blushed hard and mouthed a name. "What?" He teased. "I-It's…"

Rikuo suddenly pinned her to the wall, both his hands beside her head. By now, Tsurara was as red as tomato.

"C'mon, Tsurara…" He said to her. His face was now only centimeters away from her.

Tsurara then breathed hard and gathered up all her strength and courage. She then shouted, "I LIKE YOU, RIKUO!"

Rikuo was surprised by this. "There! You probably hate me now, huh?" She rolled her eyes. Rikuo smirked.

"Nope… In fact, I like you too." He whispered to her ear. "E-Eh? But—!" Before she could finish her sentence, Rikuo kissed her.

The both of them then left the school together, hand in hand.

**~3~**

Yeah… I don't really like how it turned out so much… But hey! If you guys like it, please review! :3


End file.
